


Holding Onto You

by ZCFilorux



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Pillow Talk, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZCFilorux/pseuds/ZCFilorux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi knows Karkat is good, but Karkat isn't so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Onto You

The night before was… Weird to say the least. Terezi had assured him that everything was great. The dinner he cooked, the cuddling while watching some Law and Order, and then the sex before bed. All great. There was just one thing that was bothering Karkat. She didn’t come. Not once. There was a mess of genetic fluids everywhere by the time they were done, most of it red, but none of it was from a teal blooded orgasm. To be frank, Karkat only managed to get Terezi to reach orgasm maybe four times total despite all the times they fucked… He managed to get off, every time, multiple times on occasion even! But she just, didn’t, and Karkat couldn’t help but think there was something wrong.

He lay in bed the next morning, Terezi sprawled out and snoring beside him, his mind slowly trudging through it’s usual trench of self loathing, but this time something was different. There was that inadequacy there. The feeling that he wasn’t good enough. He knew it wasn’t because she was incapable of coming. He’d gotten her there a few times, and he’d heard stories of when she’s had sex with other people, like Gamzee. Every stupid sex story involving Gamzee ended with her orgasm actually… Fucking- Don’t think about it Karkat… Don’t think about it. You’re not inadequate… You’re just different from Gamzee, besides, you’ve had your own sexual dealings with that chucklefuck. He just, has this weird way of knowing exactly what to do, where to touch and- Don’t. Think. About. It.

Swallowing down his feelings for the moment Karkat rolled over to look at his drooling bed companion. She had graciously taken the wet spot in bed that night, as she always did, something about liking how it smelled… Taking a deep breath he watched her sleep, that was, until he realized how creepy that probably was. Watching someone sleep. He pursed his lips into a frown and sat up. Enough of this, he was going to figure this out. He was going to get her to tell him whatever secret cum button was needing pressing for him to succeed in her orgasm.

“Terezi.” He reached out and put a hand on her arm, shaking her a little bit. “Terezi wake the fuck up.” There was a light snore as a response and she rolled away from him and onto her back, trying to avoid whatever it was that was disturbing her sleep. Karkat was hardly amused.

“Fucking hell Terezi wake up!” he grumbled out before crawling over the bed to her. Swinging a leg up and over he situated himself to sit on her pelvis, glaring her down before leaning in and squishing his lips against her own. Not fucking fair she looked so damned adorable when she slept… Or that he was such an awkward kisser, even when the other party was conscious. Something about this managed to stir Terezi though, and soon she was groaning in pleasure against his lips and kissing back.

Pulling back Karkat watched as Terezi gave a smiley yawn, stretching her arms above her head before her eyes opened up. “And good morning to you too Karkat!” She grinned up to him, having rather enjoyed her wake up kiss.

“Good fucking morning indeed,” Karkat huffed, squinting down at her as he slowly crossed his arms.

Oh god that LOOK. Something was up. “What crawled up your butt and died today huh?”

“I-” Don’t say anything, she’ll laugh at you… Damnit though, he couldn’t just stay quiet… He blurted out the next words. “How come Gamzee always gets you to come?”

She stared at him, slowly squinting right back at him with raised brows. “Is that a for real question here?”

“No it’s a for fake question, of course it’s real!”

Her lips pushed together to form a long frown that took up most of her face. “Does this have anything to do with last night?”

“No.”

“Karkat.”

“Fuck, fine, yes. It’s not just last night though. It’s just about every time we fucking have sex! I can’t count that on my fingers and toes but the times I’ve made you come? One hand Terezi one hand! Am I really that bad?! I mean fuck I can’t just think it’s not me when someone else gets you going every, damn. time! I like having sex with you, love it even! It’s great, for ME! But how can it be great for you if you don’t even get off on a regular basis?! I don’t want to just take and take and take here, I want to give too! I want to make you feel as good as you make me an-!!”

Terezi sat up, putting a hand over Karkat’s mouth. “Shhhhh. Are you going to stay quiet when I pull my hand away?”

He nodded

“Good.” She pulled her hand back, flopping it over her stomach. “Look Karkat, I know you haven’t dealt with a lot of people sexually, not as many as I have… And that’s okay! Just, the more sex you have the more you learn it’s not all about the orgasm. Sometimes just fucking around is perfect, and sure, orgasm is nice, but just it doesn’t make or break sex.”

He looked away, biting on the inside of his cheek. She’s told him this so many times before it felt like beating a dead horse by now… But he just couldn’t help himself, every damn time he felt like he was going to explode in the best damn way possible, and she…? He didn’t even know if she felt like that with him at all, even once. He took a deep breath through his nose, eyes downcast giving him a look very much akin to someone who just got their puppy kicked.

Terezi, though technically blind, didn’t miss a thing. She could smell his unease in the air it was so damn strong. Sitting up she ran a hand up into his hair, kissing him lightly on the jaw. “You’re great Karkat. Like, really great, and I wouldn’t give up a single time we fucked for anything,” she murmured between tender jaw kisses. She eventually landed a sloppy smooch on his lips, only to pull back and smile. Karkat just stared back at her, dumbfounded.

“You know, you might regret that some day,” he said, after a short silence. Smiling he slid off her, flopping down against the mattress. Reaching out he wrapped an arm around her chest, pulling her up against him as he kissed over her shoulder for a short second. “Thank you.”


End file.
